


I Don't Need Faith, I Just Want You

by oceanyeon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: After TWS, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-13 14:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4525428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanyeon/pseuds/oceanyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Steve are on a mission and Steve gets hurt again. Sam is tired of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Need Faith, I Just Want You

**Author's Note:**

> My first official fanfic, criticism is welcome. Title is from Good Goodbye by Lianne La Havas.

"Fuck!! Cap!!" Sam screamed as he watched his partner fall through the sky, engulfed in flames from the explosion. 

Sam's wings weren't fast enough. The smoke and debris were getting to him before Sam could.

He can survive this. He's a super soldier. Sam thought frantically as he dived toward the ground in an effort to reach Steve as he landed. 

But his thoughts felt empty when he couldn't see Steve's body. Dead or alive, Sam needed Steve to be there. He wasn't going to let this be like Riley; his body too charred and mangled to even give him a proper burial. He needed Steve to be okay.

It sickened him to think that his partner might be dead. In fact, it wasn't an option. Steve is okay. He has to believe that.

And he is okay. Again. Defying natural human law is what Steve does. But it's too much for Sam as he sits next to Steve's hospital bed. Again.

All he could imagine was Riley falling through the sky. All he could feel was the one person he cared about the most being snatched away from him-

"On your left," came the low grumble. Sam turned to see that winning Captain America smile. Even bruised and slightly bloody, he managed to have one of the most brilliant smiles he's ever seen.

And it hurts.

"You've got to stop doing this to me, man," Sam sighed, letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding on to. "How am I supposed to follow you without worrying if you're going to die on me or not?"

Steve frowned slightly, "I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't realize you were so concerned about me."

"Of course I am." Why wouldn't he be? "I always am."

"Enough for you to be this upset with me?"

Sam buried his face in his palms and let out a long exhale. Shaking his head, he mumbled, "I just wish you cared a little more about your own wellbeing. About your own damn safety." He laughed a little bit. "I just wish America's golden boy wasn't so selfless all the time."

"If I need to lay my life on the line to protect people-"

"Then who's going to be there for me?"

Steve stared at Sam for a long time until Sam could no longer look back at him. He began to slouch farther into his seat and stare at the wall ahead.

"You should have more faith in me," Steve replied, his voice slightly above a whisper. "Believe that I'm not going to leave you, Sam."

"I just want you to live Steve. I want you to place some kind of value on your life." He couldn't bear to look at Steve now. His chest was tightening and his hands were clenched. "I want you here, with me."

There was silence for a while, then the sound of the hospital bed shuffling. Suddenly he felt Steve grab his shoulder and felt a rough tug.

Steve pulled Sam in for a kiss, his hand still on his shoulder while the other caressed the line of Sam's jaw.

He started off forceful, pushing his lips into Sam's as if he needed Sam to survive. Then he loosened up until their lips only barely touched.

Sam could feel himself falling into Steve, their faces fitting to each other perfectly. He could feel Steve's eyelashes lightly fluttering against his face until he was released from his hands probably an hour later. Probably seconds later.

"I...I'm sorry," Steve whispered, his face a blushing mess and his eyes stuck to his hands that were fumbling in his lap.

Sam smiled and covered Steve's hands with one of his own. "Don't let me think you don't care about what happens to yourself again, you hear?"

Steve grinned back, blushing harder than before, "Yeah, I hear you."

"Good. Now kiss me again."


End file.
